


Jar of Dirt

by jdeechan



Series: Revival of the Departed [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdeechan/pseuds/jdeechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot Zack x Cloud<br/>This is based after the end of my Revival of the Departed fic but before the sequel Return of the Departed.</p>
<p>Zack is now Jenova and Sephiroth free, married to Cissnei and they have two children. Angel and Freedom.<br/>Reeve summons Zack and Cloud to retrieve a canister of tainted Wutai soil, which has a weird reaction with Zack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jar of Dirt

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: R-18
> 
> Pairs: Zack x Cloud
> 
> Timeline: Based AFTER Revival of the Departed but before Return of the Departed, 7-8 years after the end of DoC.
> 
> Summary of RotD if it's too much to read:  
> Zack's body was taken by Hojo before it was taken into the life stream and kept in a tank of pure Jenova Cells. Waking up Zack found he not only housed Jenova inside his head but Sephiroth as well. Battling both of them for control of his own body as Sephiroth tried to finish what he started.
> 
> Story: Zack and Cloud are sent on a retrieval mission for Reeve. But there is something up with the canister they're sent to retrieve.
> 
> Author's Note: I really really felt like writing a Zack x Cloud thing for my own peace of mind, but given I've been working of RotD2 I thought why the heck not base it in this timeline.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the FFVII story or characters that are featured in this fiction. I seriously don't make any money off the writing of this either. I'm just a retail assistant that sells games and loves the fandom. I do it mostly for myself and for the few that encourage me to keep writing. <3

 

 

~*~*~*~

 

It was the only painting in the room that was covered by glass. Cloud just sat there he was staring at it, trying to take in the details. Lately his recollection skills had slowly been letting him down. The sound of the television in the background, playing out some banter between two guys in a diner booth.

 

_“Strike one pal! I'm happily married.”_

_“Call it a two base hit, you're not married, you used to be. But it wasn't happy by far.”_

 

Cloud heard the outward sigh and he looked at Denzel, the boy looked down, he seemed terrified.

“It's just a standard one hour chat Denzel, nothing to be worried about.” Cloud soothed.

Though he understood the kids pain, a standard check up back in Cloud's infantry days could go on for hours of several blood tests while listening to the guy in the next room over scream in pain when he reacted badly to the Mako infusions.

 

Cloud looked to the painting again. It was the old ShinRa Headquarters in Midgar before Sephiroth went crazy, the building was lit up at night, in the foreground was the overpasses that lead into the city, the sign on the road leading up to the city center read ' _All Roads lead to Midgar_ '.

The painting probably had some obscure name like ' _synopsis of darkness's rebirth_ ' or some weird crap like that.

“Denzel.” The female doctor called out.

Cloud saw Denzel stand up. The boy looked like he was going to bolt. He nodded at Denzel.

“Did you want me to come in with you?” Cloud offered.

Denzel shook his head and smiled. “I'll be okay. You'll be here when I get out right?”

“Of course.” Cloud replied.

 

The kid was eighteen now, it had been a good six years since Sephiroth possessed Zack and nothing had seemed quieter. Denzel was adjusting to his last year of school well, and Cloud knew the kid had been attached to him back in the day, the same way Cloud had become attached to Zack, it was weird how the world moved in a full circle. But now the teenager was half resentful half full of teenage angst that was slowly calming down.

Cloud just hoped he was helping. He looked away from the painting finally. Nicely painted he admitted that, but he did not want to see that logo staring him in the face ever again.

 

Cloud lent back against the wall he looked up at the ceiling, a standard one hour shrink check up, he had no idea why he even agreed to bring Denzel here. The school thought the kid wasn't opening up enough and needed to get it off his chest before he blew up at school.

' _I should be the one in there not him._ ' Cloud thought solemnly.

The amount of crap he'd been through and suffered, if they knew they probably would have take Denzel away from him by now and called him an unfit father figure.

“Mr Strife.” The receptionist called out interrupting his mental thought pattern.

Cloud looked over. “Yes?”

She held up the phone. “You have a call.”

Cloud blinked and he flipped out his cellphone it was turned on, he raised a brow and walked to the reception. He took the phone nodding his thanks.

“Hello?” He asked.

“Cloud I lost your number!” Zack's voice exclaimed on the other end.

 

Cloud let out a breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. “How did you know to call here?”

“Tifa gave me the number.” Cloud could hear the grin in Zack's voice. “Aaaaaaanyway gear up Reeve's got a retrieval mission.”

“Now?” Cloud asked.

There was silence for a moment and Cloud sighed.

“Whaaa!”

Cloud flinched as he heard a crashing noise and Zack sighed. “Well not this minute just give me a call when you're ready. We gotta go to WRO to check in with Reeve.”

Cloud could hear Zack's son in the distance exclaiming that he wanted to come. Cloud had guess the crash noise was Zack being tackled by a sugar infused five year old.

“Zack are you okay?”

“Yep... just being squeezed to death. I'll be good.” His friend wheezed on the other end. “Just call me so I can get your number back.”

“How did you loose my number?”

“I dropped my phone in the snow and it got wet.”

Cloud rolled his eyes he was thankful he decided to stay in Edge unlike his friend who moved back to Gongaga to ease his parents worried minds.

“Riiiight, talk to you later Zack.” Cloud hung up and nodded at the receptionist. “Sorry about that.”

“No problem Mr. Strife.” She smiled.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Zack sat in the board room of the WRO. Cloud was talking to Vincent in the doorway while Reeve struggled with the remote trying to figure out how to turn the screen round.

“Can't you just I don't know text it to me like normal people?” Zack asked wondering why Reeve needed the slide show.

The remote finally co-operated with Reeve turning round the screen for a visual and Reeve motioned at the screen.

“It's a jar of dirt.” Zack commented.

Reeve sighed. “We need it to make an analysis of what exactly has corrupted this soil.”

“Oh so it's a tainted jar of dirt.”

“Canister of soil Zack.” Reeve corrected.

Zack saw Cloud walk in and look at the screen. “So where is it?”

“Wutai I'm afraid. Some of our men dropped in in their retrieval, but they can't get past the monsters to get it back.”

Cloud nodded. “That's fine. Normal rates apply.”

“Of course.” Reeve smiled at Cloud.

Zack raised a brow. “So are these high level monsters that you need both Cloud and myself?”

Reeve looked at Zack. “Perhaps they are. Regardless, Vincent is heading out on another mission for me. Cid can drop you off but he also is indisposed for today and tomorrow. Yuffie is charging a bit too much and Shelke is currently out on a mission with Red.”

Zack frowned “So we were your last choice?”

“I don't like to disrupt your family routines.” Reeve replied. “But I will pay you both for this. So please do be careful.”

“Right.” Cloud nodded. “We'll leave when Cid is ready.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Cloud looked down at this phone the co-ordinates said the canister was just ahead.

Zack let out a breath of boredom from beside him. His hair pulled back into a long pony tail that fell to his waist. The single bang gone now several longer ones fell in his face.

“Hey think we can crash in Wutai for the night, last time I was here was during the war I didn't get to do much... like try the food!”

“We'll see.” Cloud replied and motioned. “It should be right there.” He stopped and saw the pack of behemoth’s with the canister. One of them was trying to chew through said canister.

“Wow you don't see that every day.” Zack commented.

Cloud frowned. “I've never seen them act like that before.”

There was a sudden tug of war with the canister between two of the large beasts.

“They're acting like it's a chew toy.” Zack raised a brow. “It can't be that dangerous then.”

 

The jar was dropped when they realized they couldn't open it.

A large hoof stomped on the canister and it popped out from under the hoof rolling down the side of the hill. The entire pack followed the jar. The younger monsters bouncing behind it in almost playful lamb like motions.

Cloud saw Zack raise a brow. “So any ideas?” He asked his friend.

Zack nodded. “Distract and retrieve.” Those mako blue eyes looked at him and grinned.

“I don't think I like where this is going.” Cloud stated suddenly.

“You're smaller and faster you're the perfect distraction!” Zack exclaimed.

Cloud sighed. “Do you know how many of them there are?”

“I counted about fifteen.” Zack replied.

Cloud frowned. “What do I get out of this?”

Zack chuckled. “What do you want out of it?”

 

There was that teasing purr that made Cloud flush for a moment. He grumbled and snapped the second blade out of his sword. Anywhere else would have been better rather than endure Zack's teasing flirts.

“Nothing.” Cloud stated walking towards where the behemoths had chased the canister.

“Oh you're no fun anymore Cloud!” Zack called out after him.

“Just retrieve that canister.” Cloud grumbled as he stalked towards the monsters.

 

Zack just grinned and he let his wings out, he jumped to the sky taking to the air to hoover over Cloud. Sure enough the blonde dispatched the first two monsters with ease which seemed to attract the others and the group of them turned towards him.

It gave Zack the perfect opportunity to swoop in and grab the jar of dirt... of course he did want to play a little himself and he got a mischievous smirk on his face.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Zack laughed as they checked into the hotel room for the night. Cloud was still looking rather put out. The blonde shooting him death glares.

“Oh c'mon Cloudy it was fun admit it!”

“For you!” The blonde growled giving him a fairly decent 'I hate you' look.

The look was cute on his face Zack admitted that.

So he had got the canister then decided to take Cloud for an aerial spin to clear out the rest of the monsters. Obviously Cloud wasn't as over his motion sickness as he though, least when he wasn't driving or flying.

Zack tapped Cloud on the side of the face lightly and chuckled.

“Lighten up. We get to try Wutai room service... and ooooh mini bar.”

Zack heard Cloud slap his forehead before turning to the bell hop who showed them the twin share room.

“Thank you.”

“You can charge right?” Zack called out. “Charge it to Reeve Tuesti of the WRO.”

Zack saw the look Cloud gave him. “Zack!”

“I'll go confirm that now.” The bell hop bowed and closed the door leaving them to it.

“C'mon he sends us half way across Gaia to get a jar of dirt.” Zack set said jar down turning to Cloud.

 

Zack blinked seeing a flash of purple before turning round to look at the jar.

“I have never charged anything to Reeve I've only merely supplied him with the receipts at the end and he re-reimbursed me that way.” Cloud stated.

The blonde obviously missed the weird glow.

 

Zack sighed. “You work more than I do Cloud. Cissnei and I we're living off what Rufus supplied to us for our service to ShinRa. Even if we're not ShinRa employee's anymore there's only so much we get. I don't have that kinda money not when we have two kids, that's where our money goes. Reeve only gives me jobs that are close to where I live, now I know why.”

Cloud sat down on one of the beds. “You could have said something sooner I wouldn't have minded.”

“Hey I owe you remember for your lovely distraction techniques.” Zack grinned.

Cloud flushed. “You are never to repeat that incident to anyone.”

“But it was funny.”

“For you!” Cloud snapped, he let the back of his head bang against the headboard.

Zack laughed. “Okay okay. Cross my heart.”

 

Cloud pinched the bridge of his nose as the phone rang. Zack picked it up.

“He did? Awesome! Thanks.” Zack almost shouted happily into the phone before hanging it up.

“Reeve accepted?” Cloud blinked.

“Yep. Mini bar here I come!”

Cloud let out a sigh, it was going to be a long night.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Zack had cleaned out the minibar and he still wasn't feeling much of an alcoholic buzz but being he needed a drink almost every night to set him to sleep he knew his tolerance mixed with the Jenova cells and Mako had made him that more tolerable. Even having two kids and their antics daily didn't seem to wear him out, not fully anyway.

So he was trying the food, he'd ordered some beer and was now hooked in trying out every channel on the television and then some.

His foot bouncing on the floor he was still hyped up from earlier. It had been ages since he'd been able to let loose, sure Cloud killed most of them but the small few Zack got to take on just got him pumped.

“Okay I understand you're hyper.” Cloud snatch the remote from him. “But no.” he motioned to the porn on the screen. “I will not sit here and tolerate that.”

Zack felt like he was being told off and he grinned up at Cloud.

“Awww c'mon.”

Cloud pulled him up and pushed him towards the bathroom. “Wash up do something, calm down I can't sleep in a room with you when you're like this!”

Zack laughed as Cloud pushed him right into the bathroom.

“Oooh so are you joining me?”

“No.” Cloud shut the door on him and Zack chuckled.

He knew he shouldn't wind the blonde up but it was fun to flirt with him, even if Zack was married he wasn't sleeping with him, just teasing.

 

Cloud let out a breath on the other side of the door and he let his head drop in frustration. When Zack got hyper there was no stopping him.

Cloud didn't want to cross any lines, he really didn't, but the raven haired fighter made it really difficult.

They hadn't spent time like this since before their kids were born, most of their catch up times were in between missions and having kids shark their ankles.

“It's like having another kid.” Cloud grumbled and picked up the remote turning the station over to just some music video channel. He set the remote down and flopped onto the bed finally trying to relax.

He heard the shower start up and sighed, his mind lingering to Zack in that shower alone...

“Ngh!” He rolled on to his side and tried to think of other things, unattractive things.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Zack walked out of the bathroom towel wrapped round his waist.

“Hey Cloudy was there another towel out here?” He flicked the end of his wet hair in Cloud's direction.

It seemed to stir the blonde out of whatever dazed state he had been in.

Zack saw Cloud nod and move from the bed and open a cupboard up and toss Zack the spare towel.

He caught it with ease drying the ends of his hair.

“You should really get that cut.” Cloud commented.

Zack shrugged. “I know, but Ciss likes it. So whatever turns her on.” he laughed and winked. “Gets me more action.”

“And more kids if you aren't careful, one you is enough.”

Zack chuckled. “Funny. My mother said the same thing to me.”

 

Cloud watched as Zack sat on the bed the towel dropping low on hips, the other man not really caring to much about his current lack of modesty.

Zack wasn't paying him much attention at that moment as he dried his hair, loose wet strands falling to stick to tanned skin.

Cloud knew he was perving, but it had been a long time since he had. It's not like he was attracted to all men, it had just mostly been Zack, once upon a time when he was young and stupid Sephiroth had been in there too, but that was before Sephiroth destroyed his home and killed his mother and Tifa's parents.

 

Six years ago during the time Sephiroth had used Zack's body to gather energy for Jenova's revival, Cloud had noticed then after being taken by the body of Zack his attraction to that man. Zack caused Cloud to form some weird attraction to his friend, actual feelings towards Zack that for a while had been reciprocated. But Cloud's current and ongoing relationship with Tifa caused Zack to step back and turn Cloud down honorably stating he couldn't and wouldn't ruin what they had, Zack pushed his true feelings to the background. The kids they both had, had caused Cloud and Zack to become distracted by life.

But now, alone and able to slowly leisurely take in that tanned physique, those same feelings were surfacing constantly.

 

Cloud finally managed to drag his eyes away from tanned washboard abs and that towel hanging dangerously low to almost revealing.

Cloud's thought pattern was drifting towards the perverted, normally it was Zack's mouth that went in that direction. But his friend was currently preoccupied drying his hair glancing to the television at the half naked women grinding to whatever b boy wanna be rap star was playing on screen.

Cloud sat down on his bed and there was some weird nostalgia involved at that moment seeing the buster sword in the corner of the hotel room, the two of them in a hotel. It wasn't Nibelhiem though and Cloud had vowed he would not go back there.

“You're quiet.” Zack commented finally. “But I'm glad we get to chill like this. It's nice.”

“Yeah.” Cloud agreed looking to Zack. He smiled a little still unnerved by his perverted mind.

 

Cloud had no idea how he could find himself after all this time still looking at Zack like he did back then. He had managed to steel such thoughts before, but he had other things on his mind than picturing Zack's naked body grinding up against his.

Zack stood up and Cloud watched as he tightened the towel and picked up the phone.

“Well better call Reeve before I forget.”

Zack pulled out his cellphone finding the number on it before dialing from the hotel.

Cloud looked at him with flat eyes. He could have called from his cellphone but no, obviously Zack wanted to rack up a small bill just for Reeve.

Cloud heard the WRO head answer his private line.

“Reeve Speaking.”

 

Instantly Zack announced to the director. “Hey Reeve we got the jar of dirt.”

“Zack need I remind you it's a canister of very important soil.”

Zack knew Cloud could hear Reeve's correction from where he sat and he grinned at the blonde.

Cloud shook his head knowing he was doing it on purpose, winding Reeve up just because he could.

“Well we got it, but it was the weirdest thing, those monsters either thought it was a toy or it did something really weird to them.” Zack stated. “Where about is this thing from?”

“Wutai Zack, just to the north.” Reeve replied.

Zack raised a curious brow.

“Reeve.” Zack changed his tone, it was low, almost warning but not threatening just direct and to the point that if he was being messed with there would be some answers needed.

“We will be looking into it trust me.” Reeve replied.

Zack sighed. “Okay... Oh and about the bill-”

“Its fine just enjoy your night and I will see you and Cloud back here tomorrow.” Reeve interrupted.

“Yeah okay, see ya tomorrow then.”

Zack hung up the phone and he grinned at Cloud. “Well he's not upset about us spending his money, but he gets upset if I call this thing a jar of dirt.”

Zack flicked the canister.

 

Cloud saw the flash of purple and Zack had been staring directly into it. It hummed and flashed a deep purple light, Cloud knew that was not what normal Wutai soil did.

He slipped from the bed to stand next to Zack.

“What was that?” Cloud moved up to the canister upon seeing the glow fade. He turned to Zack when his friend hadn't responded.

Zack seemed to be in some kind of trance and Cloud frowned.

“Zack.” He waved his hand in front of the man's face, there was blinking but no actual physical movement. “This is not funny.” He clipped Zack over the back of the head. But that barely made Zack budge.

 

Zack couldn't move his arms and he didn't understand, he had been almost frozen to the spot and it was like something else was controlling him. It was almost like when Sephiroth has been housed inside him. He couldn’t move and he could only watch as Sephiroth has used his body to gather energy for Jenova’s revival. He could see Cloud's concern, but he couldn't even get his eyes to follow the blonde's panicked movements, each poke prod and slap was felt but nothing seemed to kill his lack of ceasing motion.

Then there it was the flash of something else there in his head almost like Sephiroth and he panicked, Sephiroth was dead wasn't he?

Zack was so distracted by this entity that almost showed its face, at first he wasn't aware of a hot warm mouth over his and he blinked feeling Cloud's tongue in his mouth. He was lost suddenly in that moment that the entity slipped from him forgotten.

“Nnn Cloud...” Zack groaned against the mouth.

His own mouth moving against Cloud's, his hands moving to the fabric of Cloud's top and pushing it up suddenly. He couldn't control this weird urge and need that had been formed.

Breaking the kiss to toss Cloud's top to the side and then to work on the several cross over straps, belts.

“Edit your outfit.” Zack grumbled his mouth sucking on the side of Cloud's neck.

 

Cloud could only gasp for breath and mumbled an apology. He had not expected that was how Zack would return to his conscious self.

Cloud felt Zack give up on the belts and just move straight to where it seemed to matter to him. The main belt holding Cloud's pants up.

“Z-Zack.” He wanted to protest but the friction in his pants denied him that. It was screaming for release.

When he was slammed against the wall and Zack's mouth began kissing a line from behind his ear down his neck, that hand working over the bulge in Cloud's pants. He could feel his face heat up.

The reality of the situation was that this was wrong, not with Cissnei and Tifa waiting for them back at their respective homes. Their kids, everything felt wrong, but really good.

“Zack, we can't-” He gasped as his hips reacted to the hardened stroke over his clothed length.

“Ngh!”

Cloud grabbed Zack's arm and pinched the skin to get Zack to calm down.

When Zack didn't react to it Cloud knew then something was not quite right.

 

That intrusion in his head may have vanished but it left behind the same motions of when Sephiroth was in his head, he had no idea he was falling back into those old patterns. He felt he needed to 'borrow' some of Cloud's strength to fight it off, to win back his mind.

He felt the pinch and Cloud's worried look mixed with the flush on Cloud's face. He couldn't just stop. It was there in his head and it felt way too familiar.

' _I'm sorry Cloudy, just this once..._ ' It was a mental apology, if he was to word it Cloud would probably forcibly stop him.

Zack had to move quick before Cloud fully realized what they were doing had some very bad repercussions.

Stripping the pants he pushed Cloud up the wall tugging the fabric from the blonde. His hand moving into the boxers to find the blonde's heated arousal.

 

Zack's hand moved along his length, stroking it in ways Cloud had not felt in a long time, his mind became lost to the sensation, all thought of trying to snap Zack out of it was gone.

Each stroke grew making his length harden into a full arousal and Cloud could only cling to those shoulders gasping, hips thrusting into the hand in pure desperation.

Every pass over his length the pumping action of Zack's hand grew in ferocity, almost pure primal need and Cloud could no longer deny Zack nor himself.

 

Once, just this once...

 

Cloud felt Zack pick him up like he was nothing and dump him on the bed tugging the fabric of his boxers off.

The mouth that had been working along his neck and mouth found the tip of his heated arousal and the quick suck, caused Cloud to let out a shuddering breath. His fingers clinging to the sheets as the mouth began to take all of his length in and suck, the bobbing motion of that hot searing mouth rocking over his length. He could no longer hold back and his hips rocked in need,

Zack even when he wasn't constantly chatting always had a way with his mouth, Cloud admitted that now.

Cloud felt Zack's hand touch the side of his face, and he dared to look down to see that head between his thighs, mouth moving up and down his length, that long hair, still partially damp, falling over his thighs like a darkened blanket.

The image itself could of made Cloud burst then, but the hand on his cheek was the only notion that Zack was still partially in there somewhere.

Opening his mouth he let the finger trace his lips slowly. Licking at the tip of the digit, he took it in his mouth and began to suck, he was greeted with an approved groan from around his length. The vibrations rocked up his body causing him to gasp, taking another long hard suck on the digit, his tongue curling round it.

 

Zack couldn't do anything anymore himself apart from continue, Cloud's moans, his face, everything about the blonde brought back everything, the feeling of being buried inside him. Suddenly he really wanted that more than anything, originally he was just going to give Cloud one hell of a blow job then leave it be, but what if this new thing in his head was like Seph and was going to take over.

Sliding his finger from Cloud's mouth he looked up at the blonde giving the length a long hard suck making Cloud arch and groan and using that distraction, he slid the digit into the blonde's heat.

“Ngh! Zack!” Cloud's lust fill cry would and probably could be heard through the walls.

These people didn't know them, so who was going to know, it sounded like Cloud had a lot of pent up sexual frustrations to be let out anyway.

Waiting for a moment Zack slowly began to work Cloud's heat, stretching the entrance. Clouds hips began to rock seductively between his mouth and that single digit groaning riding on a lust filled motion.

 

Cloud couldn't keep quiet he didn't know why, his gasps, lust filled muttering of Zack's name over and over as he rode this wave of need.

Each time a new digit slipped in making Cloud gasp and push against Zack's hand harder. He wanted the real thing so bad, he had forgotten how bad he had wanted Zack in the past. This just brought it all crashing back to the surface though.

So when Zack pulled back his body sliding over Cloud's and he felt the tip against his heat, he knew it was coming but before he could protest the tip slipped into his heat and Cloud gasped.

They had nothing like the use of lube so Cloud knew he was going to be in pain in the morning.

Each movement Zack made was careful not to hurt him until he was buried inside.

 

Zack wanted to thrust so bad and feel those tight walls of Cloud's heat encase him into a completion, but all he could do was marvel at Cloud's flushed face, his ragged breaths.

Zack's mouth moved to Cloud's his tongue passing lips as he pleasurably began to taste the blonde's mouth, his hand sliding between their bodies to stroke Cloud's arousal.

Cloud let out a mumbled groan against his mouth.

' _I'm sorry Tif, Ciss... I just need to make sure..._ ' The thought lingered there longer than he intended it to, to push it away he pulled out a little then thrust into the heat.

It was so tight and he moaned against Cloud's mouth in approval.

 

Cloud's hands gripped at Zack's arms as he let out a cry, the pain and passion surfacing in that single cry as he gasped as Zack began to rock against him, taking him, filling him, each thrust hitting that spot he hadn't felt in a long long while.

Zack desperately began to move with a need of release and Cloud could tell by the groans and soft grunt from the man that he had been holding back, he needed an outlet.

“Whatever you need Zack I won't break.” Cloud whispered.

It seemed to be all Zack needed to hear and Cloud felt Zack pull back and thrust in deep, his hand stroking Cloud's arousal.

“C-Cloud... you're so tight.” Zack whispered.

Cloud flushed red. “Sorry about that.” he whispered.

Zack seemed to be in there, he was more responsive now that they were so close to reaching a release.

Hips moved together in mirrored fashion, harder, the thrust deeper, desperate and needing each other if even just for that moment. Cloud pulled Zack down capturing his mouth kissing him as the raven haired fighter pumped his need into Cloud.

The painful agony, he felt was pushed to the back of his mind, there would be no other time he and Zack could ever do this again. Not without breaking up their families and the hearts of the women they cared about.

 

Zack had one hand propping him up over Cloud, his eyes watching the blonde's face, the mixture of pleasure and pain across a flushed completion. It was the sexiest he had seen Cloud in a long time, his normal life never felt like this, buried deep within the heat of his friend.

Cloud's hand moved up his arm to the back of Zack's neck, fingers lacing into his hair and he pulled Zack's head down taking the mouth drawing Zack's tongue out to play.

Cloud tongue twirled round his sucking on in, making Zack's thrusts become unbalanced, causing his entire body to fall off beat.

Zack just wanted to wrap Cloud's legs round the back of his neck fold him in half and go for broke, it had taken all his will power to not though.

 

Cloud's hips rocked against Zack's erratic thrusts, and he tried his best to mirror the motions but Zack was completely lost in his body, the expression told Cloud all, he had not seen that look on Zack's face in a long time.

Cloud could only moan against Zack's mouth, the hand that continued to stroke him off tightened round his length causing the right friction across his flesh. He was so close and he could feel Zack's length hit his spot over and over the beat so off paced he could feel his body clench and Zack gasped against Cloud's mouth pulling his mouth back.

“Nnn I need to...” Zack began.

Cloud's hand brushed the side of Zack's face and just nodded at Zack letting him know it was alright.

 

Zack let out a cry as he felt his release fill Cloud his head dropping to Cloud's shoulder. His breathing was so ragged and he kissed the skin softly. His mouth moving up Cloud's neck to his lips and licking at them softly. They were flushed and red from all of his assaulting kisses.

Cloud's taste never changed even after all this time, his taste, his smell felt so familiar like coming home, he hated that he had denied himself Cloud's body for so long, obviously the blonde still felt the same way.

Zack glanced down between their flushed bodies, it was then at seeing evidence of Cloud's mirrored release between them. He released even though they still felt the same for each other, they had families, a life and it was not an honorable thing to break that, not yet, not when the kids were still so young.

Zack pulled back easing out of the heat of Cloud that he didn't want to leave.

Cloud let out a hiss at the motion.

Zack sat back looking at the blonde lying in front of him, naked, saved for those straps and the half skirt thing. It almost made him hard at the sight.

But the thought of returning back to Cissnei steeled him from moving. He didn't want to hurt her, they were married, he had done it out of pure pressure of doing the right thing.

He knew plenty of people not married who had one kid and not married, but he had done what he thought Angeal would have told him to do. Marry her do the honorable thing.

Zack's hand moved to his face. He cared for Cissnei and his kids, but Cloud. He cared for the blonde as well the poor guy had gone through hell since Sephiroth went mental.

“Oh Gaia... Cloud... I.”

 

Cloud saw the panicked look like reality had woken Zack up to himself, the Zack he truly wanted.

Cloud pulled Zack to him finger's moving through the long hair.

“It's okay Zack... Hey it's okay.”

“I we... you, the kids. Tifa.” Zack was stammering. “Sorry. I'm sorry I thought, Seph and...”

Cloud pulled Zack down to ease the panic and kissed him. “Sephiroth is not inside you no one is, you're you. You're Zack no one else.”

Cloud kissed Zack, pushing the raven haired man to the bed, his hands brushing the skin softly trying to sooth Zack's panic down.

Zack mouth responded against his with a slow reciprocated kiss.

Cloud pulled back slowly his hands moving to rest on either side of Zack's head.

“I'm still sorry.” Zack whispered.

Cloud shook his head. “For once... I'm not.”

Zack blinked and looked up at him, Cloud saw Zack face soften.

“Even after all this time. After I made you and Tifa-”

“She knew and I think she still knows I'm fairly confused.” He seemed to smile at that. “She's the mother of my child, she's also my best friend. But so are you.” Cloud sat back letting Zack sit up.

 

Zack looked at Cloud. “I am.”

“Yeah. A part of you is always here.” Cloud touched the side of his head then his hand moved to his chest. “And here. I don't mind. I know you think you were doing the right thing the honorable thing.”

“You miss us?” Zack asked his voice going soft.

Cloud nodded. “Very much.”

Zack blushed as Cloud moved over him. “C-Cloud... I... miss us too, I'm sorry I just, Tif she's a good person I didn't want to hurt her.”

Cloud's mouth moved to Zack's neck to suck on the skin. Zack could only gasp a little as Cloud's hand moved across his pec, traversing to a nipple to tweak the sensitive bud.

“You didn't even think what I wanted.”

“I didn't want you to choose.” Zack whispered as the mouth moved to lick round the sensitive bud, causing Zack to gasp inwardly.

“I want you.” Cloud hissed against his skin.

Zack could only groan as Cloud's tongue moved down his body. He knew they shouldn't, he really did, but when Cloud made up his mind on something he was like a freaken bull and you could not make him move.

 

Cloud's hand moved downward slipping between Zack's thighs, his hand rolling over the length causing Zack's hips to move into his hand on instinct. His breath catching.

Cloud's mouth kissed the tip of Zack's flesh, taking the tip into his mouth making the older man's body rock with a shiver.

“C-Cloud....” Zack's voice came out in a soft moan.

Cloud's mouth felt the length twitch in response, he slipped back looking up at Zack lying there his face flushed those mako blue eyes looking down at him. Lips parting for a moment as if to silently ask what he was thinking of doing.

Cloud just smiled up at Zack, his mouth moving to Zack's entrance, his tongue rolled round the heated entrance.

“Ngh! Cloud!” Zack's loud exclamation striking a point of pride in Cloud for surprising Zack.

His tongue moved into the heat, making Zack's back arch up, fingers clawing at the sheets. Using two fingers he opened Zack up more sliding his tongue in deeper.

 

Zack couldn't think straight the moment that tongue moved to his heat, now it was sliding in and out slowly tormenting him. It felt amazing in all honesty. When two fingers joined that tongue, they began to scissor him stretching him as the tongue continued to pump in and out and fingers scissored over that spot.

“C-Cloud... you don't- need, too.” Zack could only gasp

The tongue slipped out. “I want to.” Was the response and Zack felt it lick the underside of his length which had sprung into full arousal at the torment.

Then the tongue began to thrust in and out of him again. Zack was shivering and his eyes glanced down to Cloud, watching that blonde hair as it brushed against his thighs.

Hands pushed his thighs apart and he felt the tongue penetrate him just a fraction deeper. Fingers continuing their torment over that spot.

He wanted to thrust against Cloud so bad, but considering in all their time together Cloud had never done this, he did not want to scare the blonde.

Fingers began to pump then, when the tongue pulled back. Zack saw Cloud look up at him and he watched pink lips encase his arousal and begin to suck.

He couldn't control anything anymore and his body moved on instinct alone and began to pump against Cloud's hand and then forward into the depth of the mouth.

His voice came out in a satisfied groan and he flushed when he realized it.

 

Cloud continued his torment until he felt Zack's length twitch again, he freed the length from his mouth and moved over Zack hooking a leg over his forearm, before guiding his own arousal towards Zack's heat and pushing the tip into the warmth.

Zack grunted his back arching up from the bed. Slowly and carefully Cloud pushed deeper inside bit by bit taking his time.

Zack gasped and the groan that passed his lips caused Cloud to shiver in response.

“I'm not the only one who’s tight.” Cloud hissed as he pushed in to the hilt.

His mouth moved to Zack's neck. His mouth kissed the skin before sucking on the flesh as his hips began to pump up against Zack's.

Zack hips moved, with his mouth opening to gasp. Each gasp and groan driving Cloud onward towards letting his sexual frustrations out.

“Hnn Cloud... m-more harder.” Zack gasped.

Cloud complied with the request, moving his hips slightly to pump harder against that spot.

“Y-yeah there!” Zack's hand clasped the back of Cloud's neck pulling him down quickly. “Good.” The purr that passed those lips caused Cloud to shiver. He looked down at Zack, his face flushed in arousal, his mouth panting, tongue rolling over those lips. Cloud moved to capture the lips kissing them hotly as his hips flexed harder against Zack's.

 

Zack was completely at Cloud's mercy he knew that now, his body moving in sync with the blonde's he couldn't do anything but go with Cloud's insistent need for his body.

That mouth torturing his own, before the tongue desperately probed his mouth in need. Zack opened for him letting the appendage twirl round his own drawing it out.

The kiss was long and sensual Cloud never pausing his motions, his mouth controlling Zack's showing him the true need her felt.

Zack could not even wallow in his guilt long enough to fight back, Cloud's motions, his hips slapping against Zack's. Their chests almost touching, the grinding motions, the mouth, everything felt way too good for his guilt to surface.

Each moan that passed his lips drove Cloud against him more, Zack could only follow the blonde's lead and moan Cloud's name.

That seemed to do it for the blonde and Zack felt his arousal stroked harder, firmer.

“Ngh!” Zack knew his release was just around the bend if Cloud kept that up.

Cloud's mouth moved to behind Zack's ear and he heard the voice.

“No matter what I want you.”

Zack felt his face heat up, Cloud obviously knew what to say at the right moment.

His climax came fast and hard as Cloud's strokes grew faster as if purposely pumping his release from him.

 

Cloud watched Zack's face as everything seemed to move slowly. His own release followed but it seemed so long and drawn out, like it knew.

Cloud let Zack's leg down, his forehead touching Zack's shoulder, his breath kissing the skin.

Zack let out a long breath.

“W-where did that come from Cloud?”

“Built up I guess.” Cloud slid from Zack sitting back.

Zack's expression looked saddened. “Our families Cloud.”

“You made my choice for me, not once did you ask what I wanted.”

Zack looked slightly guilt tripped. “I tend to do that to you don't I? I'm sorry it's just-”

Cloud shook his head. “Now you know what I want, what I truly feel I'll leave you to decide what to do from here.” He moved his mouth over Zack's taking those lips again lingering against the mouth as he kissed Zack. He stood up grabbed his towel walking to the bathroom.

 

Zack's hand moved to his face as he sat up and he looked at the jar of dirt and pointed at it.

“I totally blame you for this. Reeve better give me triple for this whole she-bang.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Zack stood in Reeve's office, he couldn’t really look at Cloud without the guilt mentally tripping him up.

Reeve handed him a cheque. “There we go. Hopefully that will give you and Cissnei some extra spending money.”

Zack looked at the cheque.

“Cloud I've transferred the money to your account you should be able to access it tomorrow at the latest.” Reeve smiled.

“So you give me a cheque and he gets it direct to his account.”

“He has been doing errands for me a bit longer than you.” Reeve replied with a knowing smile.

Zack sighed. “Yeah I wasn't exactly expecting to be spending three years as Hojo's forgotten S clone in a tank a Jenova goop.”

Reeve smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

“Well I'm sure next time I'll have it put directly into your account.”

 

~*~END~*~

 

**Added AN:**

I am in the middle well not middle per say, but beginning the sequel for Revival of the Departed. So this takes place before that sequel, hence why I'm putting it up first separate of the RotD2 fic. Because it's a one shot.

 

So hang tight working on several fictions, a doujin and an original manga while working crazy weeks doesn't give me much time to allocate to what gets done first. I just go where the flow leads me people.


End file.
